medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigusa Takachiho
| image = | alias = Hard Wrapping | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Loser Team | previous position = Strongest Man in the Thirteen Party Head of the First Floor | relatives = Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Younger Sister (Deceased) | abnormality = Auto-Pilot | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Kenji Nomura | english voice = Christopher Ayres | image gallery = yes }} Shigusa Takachiho (高千穂 仕種, Takachiho Shigusa) is a senior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Hard Wrapping (棘毛布, Hādo Rappingu). Personality Despite his physical prowess, Takachiho is actually a researcher, and considers his research more valuable than his life. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 13 He is a firm believer that it is better to have than to have not, and considers himself untouchable thanks to his reflexes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 10 However, his near invincible agility and speed made him yearn for an equal, someone who could "touch" him; it was for this reason only that he agreed to participate in the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 12 Appearance Takachiho is a dark skinned man with black hair done in cornrows. He has in total four silver piercings: one on each of his earlobes, one on his upper left ear, and one on his left eyebrow. He wears a tight black shirt with a white design similar to the jacket of Hakoniwa Academy's uniform. He also wears red shorts and red fingerless gloves. He sometimes wears a lab coat and glasses as well. At school functions, Takachiho wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. Ten years later, Takachiho wears a lab coat with a tie. As a child, Takachiho wore a green shirt with a red collar, black shorts, and white armbands. His hair was cut short, and he did not yet have his piercings. History As a child, Takachiho's Abnormality allowed him to excel at sports, and he began to develop a superiority complex. Despite this, he never once thought of using his abilities for anything wrong or illegal. However, at the age of twelve his family was in a horrible car accident; sandwiched between a tractor and a tour bus. Takachiho survived thanks to his Abnormality, but his parents and younger sister died. This traumatic experience changed his view on his Abnormality; rather than thinking of himself as special, he began to see himself as a freak. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 1-2 Desiring to meet someone better than himself, Takachiho agreed to participate in the Flask Plan when approached by Hakama Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 11 Plot Thirteen Party Arc After Medaka Kurokami leaves Hakama's office, Takachiho and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Questioned by Hakama of his opinion of Medaka, Takachiho states she was aware of their presence and chose to ignore them, claiming he tried to kill her five times and failed on all attempts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-14 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Takachiho listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 Takachiho appears behind the Student Council as they navigate the first floor maze. He congratulates them, stating no one has ever used sonar before, and then introduces himself. He approaches Medaka, effortlessly dodging attacks by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Kouki Akune, and steals her hair tie and glasses. Takachiho then pulls off his lab coat, introducing himself as the Thirteen Party's battler, and declares Medaka will have to defeat him if she wishes to continue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 16-19 Takachiho challenges Medaka, as the Student Council and the Tsushima brothers look on. He tells Medaka that the flash drive around his neck contains all the data on the experiments he underwent as part of the Flask Plan, and tells her to go all out against him. Taking a stance, he strikes Medaka with a rising knee to the face. He is impressed when she shrugs off the blow, but attacks her again with a kick, knocking her to the ground. When Medaka reveals that she purposely took his attacks to steal his flash drive, Takachiho is thrilled. He tells her that she could easily have made it to the fourth floor if she hadn't met him, and proceeds to take back his flash drive. Though Medaka launches a barrage of Myouri Unzen's super balls his way, Takachiho is still able to dodge them all. He agrees with Medaka's assessment when she explains his Abnormality, but reveals he has figured out her Abnormality as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, pages 1-19 Takachiho brags that he has figured out Medaka's ability. When Medaka tries to surpass his reflexes with the Bunshin technique, he is unimpressed, easily seeing through the illusion. He then breaks Medaka's arm, but is amazed to see that she willing sacrificed her arm to steal his flash drive. Takachiho then labels Medaka's ability as zero reflex; in that she has no reflexes at all. He declares himself superior to Medaka, and then reveals that the flash drive she stole was just a fake. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 1-11 Watching Medaka bounce from foot to foot, Takachiho notices that the sound of her feet coming down doesn't match with the actual point of contact. Before he can ponder any further, Medaka attacks him with her Kurokami Phantom, effectively striking his body before his muscles could react. Heavily wounded, Takachiho asks Medaka if she can move fast than the speed of light, before collapsing. As Zenkichi tries to awaken Medaka, Takachiho rises to his feet, promising to dissect Medaka if her own attack was enough to kill her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 13-19 Barely standing and bloodied, Takachiho remarks that the only reason he can get up is because Medaka aimed for his flash drive rather than his body directly. When Medaka rises as well, Takachiho demands that they continue, declaring that he and Medaka both want to "talk" to each other with their fists. Medaka complies, and the two begin trading blows. In his exhausted state, Takachiho is unable to dodge, his muscles unable to keep up with his reflexes. However, he still rallies, and combining his reflexes with judgment, is able to dodge Medaka's finishing blow. Ecstatic, he laughs out loud, only to be silenced as Medaka drops him with a kick to the head. As he falls, Takachiho is amazed that Medaka could turn her reflexes on as well as off, and regrets that all of his abilities were rendered normal before her. As Medaka walks away, she offers to fight him again the next door, an offer Takachiho jokingly refuses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 3-16 As Zenkichi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Takachiho arrives along with Unzen, Harigane Onigase, Nekomi Nabeshima, Myouga Unzen, and Kei Munakata to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 1 Takachiho tells the Student Council that he has a play date with Medaka the next day, so he won't leave her locked up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 3 Takachiho tells Sanou Tsushima that he and Munakata don't use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 When the Plus Six arrive, Takachiho gets ready to fight. He tells Gunki Itoshima that they were never friends to start with. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Takachiho calls Unzen out on his fabrication, noting that Unzen always considered the Thirteen Party his enemies. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 1 Takachiho alone is able to escape Yutori Chikuzen's hair, thanks to his reflexes. He punches her in the face, though she uses her hair to protect herself. The momentary distraction though does provide Munakata the time to cut the others free. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 3 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Takachiho and the others are still fighting the Plus Six. Takachiho continues to fight Chikuzen. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, he, along with the rest of the Loser Team and the Plus Six, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Following the battle, Takachiho is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Takachiho is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 13 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Takachiho comes back to the academy and participates in the sports festival. He participates in a cavalry game with other Abnormals. At the Seiyasai, when Medaka reveals the Flask Plan's original goal, Takachiho is shocked that the Abnormals were guinea pigs for an experiment planned to fail. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 140, page 9 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the Shiranui Village, the Thirteen Party's Front Six are introduced by Oudo Miyakonojou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 2-3 When Iihiko Shishime starts laughing, Takachiho cuts him off with a knee to the face. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 5 Takachiho stands back as Oudo converses with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 12-14 When Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck, Takachiho joins the others in making their escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 Takachiho restrains Medaka as she demands they let her go back for Hansode Shiranui and Najimi Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 21 At the end of the academic year, Takachiho is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 7 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 6-7 His message to Medaka is the assurance their next fight will be with school subjects. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Takachiho is a researcher with the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 10 He can no longer use his Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 192, page 6 Abilities Combat Expert: Takachiho is considered the strongest man in the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 11 Takachiho's preferred style is kick boxing; with no prior movement, he was able to bring up his knee into Medaka's face before she could react. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 7 Takachiho's kicks are strong enough to send her flying, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, pages 9-10 and he was able to break Medaka's arm with his leg strength. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 5 Even without relying on his kicks, he is a capable fighter with his fists, going toe to toe with Medaka in a straight up brawl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 8-10 Abnormality Auto-Pilot (反射神経, Ōto Pairotto): Takachiho's Abnormality is his extraordinary reflexes. Unlike other people, who use reflexes for defense, evasion, or to retreat, Takachiho can even use his reflexes to attack and counter. He describes this skill as the "ability to put my brain on auto-pilot." Because his muscles fight without the use of his brain, this also leaves Takachiho free to strategize. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, pages 18-19 Since his body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques such as Medaka's bunshin are useless against him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 4-5 However, Medaka was able to get past his reflexes by first throwing off his timing, then attacking him at high speed when he blinked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 16 Also, no matter how good his reflexes are, if Takachiho's muscles cannot keep with his senses, he will still take hits. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 10 During his fight with Medaka, Takachiho learns to use judgment along with his reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 13 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Takachiho is seen standing with five other members of the Thirteen Party atop the clock tower while Medaka is hospitalized. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Auto-Pilot means Reflexes. *When translated from kanji, Hard Wrapping means Thorn Blanket. Quotes *(Catchphrase) "Tres bein!" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, page 16 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal